


the love tag

by reylofics



Series: tracob tags [2]
Category: Internet Personalities, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: basically the boyfriend tag, except now they’re really in love.





	the love tag

**Author's Note:**

> if you read “the boyfriend tag” and are now reading this, i applaud you so hard. you are wonderful and we need more people like you.
> 
> if you didn’t read “the boyfriend tag”, you’re still wonderful as hell.
> 
> p.s. sorry that this series is kind of rushed.
> 
> * tw for sexual references.

_January 31st, 2018._

”Holy shit, you guys!” Troye Sivan was wearing a smile that matched a little kid’s whenever they got exactly what they wanted. “Oh yeah, I also forgot,” he said, still smiling, “I’ve decided that I’m no longer going to bleep out cuss words, because I’m not a family friendly channel like Jake Paul, anymore. It’s just too much work, sorry guys,” said Troye, but he didn’t really look sorry. He feigned a look of sadness but, unable to bear the act any longer, he busted out laughing. Troye looked happy. “Anyways,” he started, “I performed on SNL a little over two weeks ago, so that was a pretty big fucking deal?” 

From behind him, where he was sitting at his desk (the same spot that he always filmed YouTube videos when he was at home), his taller, darker haired boyfriend came crawling up behind him. Jacob engulfed him in a bear hug, kissing the top of his platinum blonde curls lovingly. Troye held onto his boyfriend’s arms tight and breathed the smell of his shirt in. “That reminds me,” Troye said, “go buy Jacob’s shirts! They’re so amazingly beautiful, and I’ll put the link down below in the description.” He paused, deliberating whether he should say his next thought aloud. “It’s a better purchase than a Team 10 shirt,” he finally decided upon saying. Jacob burst out into laughter.

Between gulps of laughter, Jacob repeated what Troye had said. “It’s,” he took a deep breath in, “a better purchase than a,” he belted out laughing here and had to take a second to compose himself, “Team 10 shirt. Troye Sivan, 2018.” He finished his statement by making air quotes like Troye’s joke was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

“Oh!” exclaimed Jacob, suddenly remembering something. “That reminds ME, if you guys haven’t heard ‘The Good Side’ or ‘My My My!’, it would be a good idea for you to go listen to it. Troye’ll put in the description, too.” He kissed Troye’s curls one more time and slid to the right of him, snatching the seat at the edge of the table.

Troy blushed, which seemed to be a common occurrence for him in his YouTube videos. “Thanks, J,” he said. Then, he turned back to the camera.

”Well, anyways, the whole point of this video is to do The Love Tag. We,” he gestured to  Jacob and himself, “already did The Boyfriend Tag, and figured we should do another...tag. Luckily for you guys, I decided to upload this today instead of tomorrow. Two whole complete videos in a month! We pretty much already met our goal of two videos per year!” Troye grinned.

”So, we’re basically just going to ask each other questions about love, and Troye has them written down on his phone.” Jacob rolled his eyes and of course, Troye decided to zoom in on this during the editing process.

”Basically,” agreed Troye, laughing.

”Ok, first question is...,” inquired Troye’s boyfriend.

”Do you believe in true love?”

For Troye, he would’ve had to think about this question for a second before answering, but Jacob had his answer ready as if he had been waiting to answer it for ten years. “I met you, didn’t I?” Troye flushed heavily at this and Jacob continued. “Yes, I believe in true love,” concluded Jacob.

With lots of love Troye pecked Jacob on the cheek. Not caring about his intimate announcement being broadcast to the thousands of subscribers that he had, he said, “I love you.” Jacob said the same back to Troye.

Blushing, Jacob asked softly, “The next question is, what’s the difference between having a crush and being in love?”

Like Jacob, Troye was quick to answer. “I’m going to use you for my example,” Troye said. “When I first met you, modeling at your fashion show, my first thought was: Holy hell, this guy is cute as fuck. I mean, I didn’t even know if you were into guys, but I had an immediate crush on you and you just looked so fucking beautiful. Then, we got together and I fell in love. Now, you’re still fucking gorgeous, but you’re also super funny and you’re just like my little light, and you light up everywhere I go. And your voice is heaven.”

”My voice?” Jacob gasped in mock disbelief. “Your accent is ducking adorable. And yes, I mean ducking,” he replied.

They looked at each other for a long time sweetly before continuing. They were so in love.

Troye was next to ask a question. “What’s your love language?”

His boyfriend looked thoroughly perplexed at the question. “Uh, Australian?” he guessed. Troye swatted him on the shoulder, laughing. “What? Should my answer have been dick?” he joked. Troye was madly blushing and lovingly shaking his head side to side, trying to contain his laughter.

”Ok, ok, no more inappropriate jokes,” Jacob surrendered. “But my dear, what is love?”

Troye’s simple reply was, “You.”

Not that he hadn’t know before, but Jacob Bixenman then knew that he loved this boy and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Troye Sivan.

With a loving sigh, Jacob wrapped his arm around Troye as he concluded the video.

This time, they BOTH winked into the camera and quietly said, “Bye.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos ?? comments ?? i’ll take anything at this point. love you guys.
> 
> update: this story was originally posted on january 28th, 2018 but has been edited since then.


End file.
